


Like glue

by redleather



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Fluff and Angst, I mean if you squint and turn your head sideways you'll see it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redleather/pseuds/redleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as they were all together, Cougar was happy. So long as Jensen was mad at him, he couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like glue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> For sperrywink! I hope you enjoy! Happy Yuletide! xxx

First things first, they got as far away from the crash site as they could. They trekked through jungle for days barely speaking except to take care of necessities, heading North into Pando and holding up on the outskirts of a biggish town on the road to Cobija. Having just blown a dealer into oblivion in the jungle, Clay was struck with no small sense of irony having to track down the local coke dealers and to they could sell the guns and the equipment. Everything they could spare had to go, even Cougar’s beloved rifle; especially the rifle. The sight alone was worth a sizable lump. They kept a few a non-descript items for safety and sentimentality (Roque would not be parted with his knives, Jensen found they Honduran General’s gun to be quite useful when the dealers tried to make off with the guns AND the money) but everything else had to go.

  
Then they got new clothes and burnt their uniforms; Pooch and Roque raided the donations bin at a local church. Jensen picked out the loudest shirt in the pile. Cougar looked disapproving of stealing from a church, but didn’t say a word except to bless himself. Cougar hadn’t said a word since the helicopter.

  
They gathered in the cemetery and changed. Clay split up some cash amongst them, but kept the bulk of it (to buy information, he said). He told them to disperse, go find somewhere to stay, go find jobs, meet back in the cemetery in a week’s time. At the gate, they went in different in directions, except for Jensen, who didn’t have a clue where to go. He watched the broad backs of Clay, Roque and Pooch slope off and then realised Cougar was waiting behind him.

“You’re with me,” he said simply, and Jensen followed him.

  
\--

  
Pooch found a job as a mechanic that afternoon. Cougar got jobs for himself and Jensen in a toy factory. He didn’t know what Clay and Roque did but they spent too much of their money and time on drinking and cock fights, when Clay wasn’t hunting the internet for information Max on the laptop Jensen set him up with.

  
After a couple of months they had mostly settled in. When they met up they never had anything new. Clay was getting more desperate for revenge, Roque was getting angrier and made it clear he just wanted to get back. Jensen gave soccer updates on his niece, Pooch talked about Jolene and it was obvious they wanted the same.

  
Cougar was actually happy though. In work he sat next to Jensen and whistled. It drove Jensen more insane than the job, but the repetitive tasks were easy for Cougar, used as a he was to methodically cleaning his guns for hours on end while his unit worked away. He taught Jensen Spanish and he talked to him in the language for hours. Cougar never left his side, even in the dingy single bedroom apartment he and Jensen shared. He cock-blocked him relentlessly when Jensen tried to flirt with the factory girls. He kept him all to himself.

Jensen lost it eventually.

  
“Do you actually want to stay here?” he shouted at Cougar.

  
Cougar didn’t reply, because the answer was yes. He had no family left and everyone he loved was right in there in Bolivia with him, right there in that room. And despite how unhappy the rest of them all were, they were all together and that’s all Cougar wanted. In his silence, Jensen knew and couldn’t forgive him. He slept fully clothed with his back to Cougar.

That was the night that Clay met Aisha and set the hotel on fire. Within the next week they were out of Bolivia. Cougar had stopped speaking again. They started it, he had said.

 

 

\--

 

Back in the US, they were in full operations mode. Clay should have been in his element but if possible, he seemed even more miserable. Jensen had a surprisingly insightful explanation, but then he finished it off with a comment about cats and Cougar was sure it was meant to be a dig at him.

  
\--

 

Cougar saved his life when he was trapped in Goliath. For a brief moment it was like old times, perfectly in tune with each other.

  
Clay directed him to elevators at the far corner of the building and for a moment it looked like he was going to get away. Then the heavies arrived.

  
“I’ve got you” he whispered in Jensen’s earpiece.

  
What went down next truly hilarious.

  
“Thanks Cougar”

  
Cougar saw him smile down the scope of the high powered rifle. He tipped his hat in acknowledgement , even though Jensen couldn’t see him. When they got back to their base of operations, it was all business again though.

  
Then Jensen found out who Aisha was.

  
\--

 

She shot the ceiling out. And it rained glass like confetti at wedding.

  
More importantly, she shot Jensen, right in his arm, as he kept repeating. She dived into the bathroom and they shot it full of holes, but somehow, wily woman that she was, she got away.

Cougar and Pooch were on him in an instant and Cougar grabbed at his arm to see how deep the bullet went.

  
“Cougar be gentle,” he gritted.

  
“You’ll live,” said Pooch and he joined Roque and Clay in the swiss cheese remnants of the hotel bathroom.

  
He left Cougar holding Jensen, or was it Jensen holding him. He couldn’t tell anymore, their grips on each other were so tight.

  
The bullet had just grazed, but Jensen had miraculously never been shot before so he was not enjoying the interesting new sensation of pain.

  
Cougar had precisely one moment as he heard Pooch say in the bathroom they had to get out of there.

  
He whispered a soothing shush to Jensen and brushed his cheek gently. Jensen stilled so suddenly it was frightening and he stared up at at Cougar.

Even the gritted rictus of pain on Jensen’s face, Cougar could tell he was forgiven.


End file.
